


Heat Haze Days

by Theatrically_scattered



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Gen, idk i wrote this in an hour, or is this a crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 21:25:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7774165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theatrically_scattered/pseuds/Theatrically_scattered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kagepro au where lance is stuck in a normal summer day</p>
<p>(im kagepro and voltron trash and wanted to write this)</p>
<p>(also happy kagepro day!!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat Haze Days

August 15th, 12:30 p.m.  
  
Lance checked his phone as he slowly swung himself with his legs, sand beneath his feet shifting slightly.   
  
‘It’s nice today..’ he thought, bringing a hand to shield his eyes as he looked up at the sky. Not a cloud in sight, the vibrant blue of the day breathtaking as he felt the sun’s rays warm his skin.   
  
“….o me?”  
  
“Huh?” Lance was brought out of his daze by the person next to him.   
  
“Jeez Lance, its polite to listen to people talking you know.”  
  
“Whatever Keith. Not my fault today is so nice.” He said, waving away Keith’s look of slight annoyance.   
  
“Is it? To be honest, I kinda hate summer.” Keith said.   
  
“What? How? Summer is great! There’s no school, fireworks, watermelon, and heading to the beach!”   
  
“I know, but I hate the heat.”   
  
“Maybe if you didn’t wear almost all black every day you wouldn’t be so hot.” Lance said, processing what he said and interpreting it entirely opposite of what he meant. He could feel a sudden rush of heat to his face, knowing it wasn’t from the sun.   
  
“Whatever.” Keith replied, bored sounding as he rolled his eyes. He stopped midway when he saw a black cat staring at him.   
  
“Hey…” he said in a soft sounding voice as he lowered his hand, a gesture he meant to call the cat over. It’s ears twitched as it walked over to him, rubbing its head against Keith’s palm.  
  
Keith pet its head when it suddenly leaped onto his lap, slowly curling into a ball, gold eyes settling on Lance.   
  
“How did you tame it so fast?”  
  
“I dunno. Cats just like me.”  
  
“You’re like a cat whisperer. All the cats like you, like you’re catnip. Maybe you’re that much of a pu-“  
  
“I will literally punch you if you finish that sentence.” He quietly said, shooting Lance a death glare.   
  
Lance snorted as he stood up from the swing he sat on.   
  
“You’re leaving?”  
  
“Yeah, I promised to give my sister a ride to a friends house.”   
  
“Ah. I’ll walk with you.”  
  
“Oh sir, how kind of you!”  
  
“Shut up.” Keith grunted, lifting himself from his swing, cradling the cat in his arms.  
  
As they exited the park and headed towards the crosswalk, the cat jumped out of his arms and ran towards the street.  
  
“Hey!” Keith shouted, as if that would stop the cat. He ran after the cat, and that’s when Lance saw them.  
  
The crosswalk sign was red. And the speeding truck heading straight for him.   
  
“KEITH!” Lance yelled, moving his feet towards him.   
  
He was too late.   
  
Keith turned his head before being slammed by the trucks face. His body was sent flying before colliding with a nearby light post.   
  
Lance was frozen, face stuck in shock. Keith’s body wasn’t supposed to look like this. Broken, crumpled looking. Blood was pooling underneath him, and some was flecked onto the pole. The smell of iron was thick, Lance brought a hand to his face, as if that could block the smell.   
  
‘This isn’t a lie, this is for real!’   
  
Lance looked around for the voice, wanting to scream that this had to be some sick nightmare it just had to be. But he never found it, and instead collapsed.  
  
He remembers the bright blue of the sky before his vision went black.  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Lance woke up on his bed, heart thundering and sweat on his forehead. Taking a few breaths, he focused on the ticking of his wall clock and calmed himself down. He lifted himself up as he grabbed for his phone.   
  
The screen read “August 14, 12:30 a.m.”  
  
_‘So that…that was a dream..thank god…._ ’ He thought. Looking out his window, he stared at the inky black sky.   
_________________________________________________________________  
  
He sat in the park again, and ran into Keith again.   
  
“Y’know…it’s weird.”  
  
“Huh? What is?”  
  
“I had a dream the other night. We were walking in this exact park..”  
  
“Yeah, that is weird.” Keith noted, stroking the cat on his lap.   
  
As they left, Lance got a chill up his spine as he saw the cat leap from Keith’s arm. He shot his arm out and grabbed Keith’s wrist.   
  
“H-hey, uh, I think we should head home..it’s not safe to be out in the sun too long. Heat stroke y’know?” He laughed weakly, hoping Keith would agree and not chase after the cat.   
  
“Uh…..okay?” Keith gave him a look as he removed his wrist from Lance’s hand, walking along the sidewalk.   
  
As they walked for some time, Lance noticed he was ahead of Keith. Looking back, he saw him trip.   
  
On the opposite sidewalk, there were a few people who were pointing upwards, mouths open wide. Lance followed their gazes and swore his heart stopped.   
  
They were by a construction site, and the wiring holding a bundle of rods snapped.   
  
The rods pierced straight through Keith’s body. Some clattered against the ground, but most had found Keith’s body a suitable holder. He screamed, blood splattering against the concrete, limbs going slack as he bled out.   
  
Lance felt as though the screams were palpable, filling the empty spaces of the trees and air. He was choked by the heavy scent of iron, eyes stinging from his tears. The heat and iron was suffocating.  
  
_‘This isn’t a dream!’_  
  
There was that voice again. Lance couldn’t bring himself to look for the source as he fell to his knees, noting the damp feeling on his knees and its cause. He felt his conciseness slip away as black blurred his sight.   
  
For a moment, he thought he saw Keith’s face smile.  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
Lance was tired.   
  
He was so tired.   
  
He’s seen Keith die so many times. Each time he saved him, there was always something else that killed him.   
  
Grabbing Keith and running with him away from the park and construction site led to Keith slipping from his grip and falling down steps on the way to Keith’s house.   
  
Running and walking up the stairs and resting on the railing led to Keith falling onto the street below.   
  
Everything he tried, Keith always died. He realized this, and realized he’d been living the same day for a decade. He forgot how long ago, but he knew now.  
  
And every time Lance failed, there was a voice laughing at him. He thought the heat of summer was mocking him. He was at a loss. Was there really no way to save him?   
  
_‘No…there is. I know it. I know what I have to do..’_  
  
Lance and Keith were walking together, and the cat jumped from Keith’s arms.   
  
As Keith ran after it, Lance ran after him, pulling him out of the way, and smiled as the truck’s face met with his body. He felt his bones breaking, his clothes becoming red and looked towards Keith.   
  
Keith was horrified. But Lance was happy. He finally saved Keith.   
  
If he heard the heat mock him again, he’d know it was just another failed summer day.   
  
He heard nothing, and as he fell unconscious he was content knowing he finally broke the cycle.  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Keith woke up on his bed, slowly dragging himself up.  
  
Checking his phone, the screen read “August 14, 12:30 a.m.”  
  
He could feel tears leaking from his eyes as he leaned his head against the window.  
  
“I failed this time too…” he murmured, cradling a white cat.

**Author's Note:**

> so im a big fan of kagepro and saw a post that was "imagine ur otp in an au of this vid" which the pv for the song of the same name and then this happened. listen kagepro is dead (haha) majority of the year except on aug 14-15 and i wanted to do somethin for it. 
> 
> so i hope you liked it!


End file.
